Surrogate Angel Part 1
by Caseworker-14
Summary: A young couple discover they can never have a baby. The assignment calls for a surrogate mother... Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Surrogate Angel - Part 1**

**Author: Alexandra Lucier**

**Disclaimer: All the angels in this story belong to Martha Williamson**

**Prologue**

"They're a cute couple." Gloria remarked as she and Monica watched a young couple from a park bench. The couple strode by happily hand-in-hand and chatted meaninglessly about anything and everything. Unseen, Monica and Gloria smiled contentedly as they watched. "Yes, they are." Monica agreed with her charge, still not taking her eyes off of the humans. They seemed wonderfully happy and content with their life. Of course, Monica and Gloria were angels, and so they knew from experience that everything is not always what it seemed. They were what angels call caseworkers (angels who met and helped people with life-typical problems). Monica was Gloria's supervisor, which meant she helped her with assignments and simply overlooked her job. Sometimes she still had assignments of her own though.

"Their names are Abby and Mike Tucker." Monica informed her pupil quietly, still watching the young couple as they began to depart down the park path. "Abby has a doctor's appointment this afternoon and you have to be there as the doctor." Monica explained, finally glancing over at her trainee meaningfully. Gloria nodded and rolled her eyes when her supervisor turned away again. She knew she was going to get a case sometime today. She was just waiting for Monica to give her an assignment.

"Maybe she's pregnant." Gloria suggested with an excited smile as she stared after Abby and Mike. Monica shrugged and thought about this momentarily. "Maybe." She agreed slightly, even though something inside was telling her that wasn't what it was. "I don't know much about this assignment, Gloria, only that they have been trying to have a baby for a long time now and you are supposed to be at the doctor's office in an hour."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, so I have the results of your tests." Gloria informed Abby as she flipped through the papers pinned to her clipboard in the doctor's office. Abby sat expectantly on the examination bed and stared back at Gloria through expectant eyes. Gloria read over the papers silently for a moment until she cam to the part she was looking for. Reading over it to herself first before realized what she had to tell Abby. How do you tell someone something like this?

Taking a deep breath, Gloria began carefully. "Um…Abby…you're infertile. I'm so sorry." She informed the young woman quickly in a sorrowful tone as she brushed a strand of her chestnut-brown hair behind one ear. Abby suddenly drew in a sharp breath and studied the floor, where a speck of dust had suddenly become fascinating. "So…does this mean I can never have a baby?" She ventured in a voice so quiet Gloria almost didn't hear her. The young angel sighed sadly and shook her head. "Probably not." She confirmed with a poignant shrug.

Devastated, Abby continued to stare down at the floor until the threat of tears tightened in her throat. Gloria placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin with the other to look at her. "Are you going to be okay?" She inquired softly as she could now see Abby's sapphire eyes glazing over with tears.

Unseen by the both of them, Monica stood in the corner watching her pupil and her assignment. Tears of her own falling over her angelic features, Monica was deeply touched by this whole ordeal. She wanted nothing more than to help Abby and Mike. She knew what it felt like to want kids and not be able to have them, but what could she do?

"Can I ask you a question?" Abby inquired to the angel in that same voice that was barely audible. Gloria nodded with an honest smile and pulled up a stool across from the human. "Sure." She replied gently as she seated herself for a conversation. Abby sighed and thought out her words carefully. "Well…what are my options now? My husband and I want children more than anything in the world." She assured Gloria in a tender, heartfelt voice. Gloria thought for a moment, but it didn't take long for the answer to come up. "Well," she began with a sigh, "you could adopt or there's always the possibility of a surrogate mother if you would rather do that." Gloria suggested helpfully. This idea seemed to catch Abby's attention as she thought about it. That sounded like an idea if they could never have children of their own.

Back in the corner of the room, Monica heard everything they had said and now knew that she just _had _to help somehow. A surrogate mother. Could she…no she couldn't. Could she?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_This is crazy _Monica thought logically to herself as she sat on the same park bench she and Gloria had been sitting on earlier. _I can't possibly do this. _But still, no matter what she told herself, the idea kept ringing in her mind as if persuading her until it got its way. "Oh, Father, please, help me to make the right decision." She prayed as she lifted her honey-brown eyes to the heavens. Closing her eyes momentarily to compose her thoughts, Monica didn't see Andrew, the Angel of Death (and her very good friend) approach from the park path and sit next to her.

But it was then that the answer came to her and she smiled broadly as a singer tear rolled from under one of her eyelids. "Thank you Father." She whispered gratefully before opening her eyes and noting that Andrew was sitting next to her. He raised an eyebrow in question. "You okay?" He inquired softly as he placed a consoling hand on his friend's shoulder.

But Monica didn't want to waste any more time. With a brief nod she quickly stood from the bench and waved goodbye. "I'll need to talk to you about this later, Andrew. But right now I have to go." With that, she turned and bolted down the path without another word. Andrew merely watched her go, still holding that questionable expression, clearly wondering what on earth his friend was talking about and where she was in such a hurry to go. But she was gone and, like she had said, he would have to talk to her later.

A little later that week, Andrew still hadn't seen Monica around, but he had been sent to a young couples house to fix their pipes in their basement. He supposed it was just another assignment, though he had absolutely no idea what he would find when he got their, nor what he was supposed to do.

Climbing up the porch steps to the Tuckers' house, Andrew knocked a few times on the door and didn't have to wait long before a young woman answered. "Hi, are you Andrew?" She ventured with a friendly smile at Andrew's green-blue plumbing outfit and the toolbox he carried in his hand. Andrew nodded, returning the same, friendly smile to her. The woman's smile grew and she stuck out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Abby." She informed him welcomingly before motioning for him to come in. "Thanks so much for coming. We really need those pipes fixed. You know, soon we'll have baby on the way and we don't need flooding in the basement every time we go down there." She rambled proudly as she led Andrew through the main hallway.

Andrew raised his eyebrows in an interested manner. "Oh yeah? Well, congratulations." He told her gently as he motioned to her stomach with one hand, but to his surprise, Abby only shook her head in correction. "Oh no. No me. We have a surrogate mother." She explained as she continued through the house toward the basement. "She's not actually pregnant yet, but we've already 'hired' her and she's going to the doctor's office tomorrow." She continued with an excited smile and Andrew beamed widely, clearly happy for the young couple.

But it was then that they crossed through the kitchen and upon entering, Andrew spotted Mike Tucker and who else but Monica sitting in the kitchen? Taking a bit of a double take, he glanced over his shoulder as they began to leave the kitchen, mouthing 'what are you doing here?' to her as they passed. This wasn't exactly something Monica could mouth to him, but she only smiled proudly at him without a word. Just then, Abby noted that she had arrived as well and motioned for Andrew to turn his attention to her. "Actually, Andrew, this is our soon-to-be surrogate mother, Monica."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that day, Andrew and Monica strode along that same park path together, discussing the situation at hand with some serious consideration. Andrew hadn't taken this new information well, needless to say and he had his heart set on changing his friend's mind about this.

"Andrew, really. I can do this. I'd be happy to." Monica assured him as she walked next to him at an excitable pace. Andrew sighed and shook his head in an undecided manner. "This is quite a sacrifice, Monica." He reminded her in a skeptical tone as he draped a comforting arm across her petite shoulders. But she shook her head in disagreement, causing her long, auburn pony tail to flip over one of her shoulders like silk. "It's not a sacrifice." She opposed confidently. "It's a privilege. The Father gave me permission Andrew. He _assigned _me to do this." She reminded practically, yet still, Andrew seemed unconvinced. But, after he thought it over one more time in his head, he decided maybe she was right.

"Well, as long as you're really sure this is what you want. As long as you're sure." He confirmed seriously, as he turned her by the shoulders to stop walking and make eye contact with him. She stared back into his emerald eyes for a long, silent moment before nodding reassuringly. "I'm sure." She told him in a solemn tone as she held eye contact with him. Andrew breathed a long, drawing sigh and finally decided he had no choice but to be supportive, though he still didn't think Monica realized how much this was going to impact her.

Pulling Monica in for a supportive embrace, Andrew held her tightly for a moment and kissed her temple lovingly. "Okay." He whispered in her ear without releasing her. "If this is really what you want, then I'll be there for you the whole time." He paused momentarily before pulling away again. But just then, a new though entered his consideration. "Have you told Tess yet?" He questioned urgently, referring to Monica's own supervisor. They both knew that telling her could be considered dangerous, as Tess wasn't what you call, easy-going. Just as Andrew suspected, Monica shook her head. "No." She replied with a knowing smirk. "I haven't seen her, but when I do, I will tell her."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Monica paced the tiny length of the bathroom in the apartment she, Andrew and Gloria had rented for the time being. It was right down the street from the Tuckers' and it was nice to have somewhere to stay throughout all this. Monica had attended the doctor's office a few days ago and had embryos implanted. She had also been instructed to wait a few days before taking a pregnancy test. Today was the four-day mark and she should have taken one yesterday, but it was too nerve-wracking and she had put it off. Now she stood in the bathroom after forcing herself to finally take one.

Checking the clock on the wall for what must have been the billionth time in five minutes, she suddenly caught her breath, realizing that time was up and she could check the results. But she couldn't. Yes she had to! No, she couldn't. What if it was negative? What she tell the Tuckers? What would she tell her friends…what would she tell herself?

Taking one last, deep breath, she composed herself and approached the bathroom counter, where the pregnancy test was resting. It took her a good thirty seconds before she could open her eyes and look at it, but when she did, she felt her heart stop dead in her chest and she had to cover her mouth with one hand just to keep from screaming.

"Gloria! Andrew!" She shouted as loudly as her lungs would allow throughout the apartment. Gloria and Andrew had been sitting in the living room reading magazines, completely unaware of what was taking place with their friend. But when they heard her scream for them, they exchanged unbelievably brief glances and leapt up from their seats before bolting to the bathroom.

Approaching the door, Andrew recalled the urgency in his friend's voice and didn't bother with knocking. He swung open the door and entered with Gloria. Upon entering, the sight before them made their hearts leap into their throats. Monica stood before them with tears streaming over her angelic features and a pregnancy test in her hands.

They stared back at her with expectant glances and she let out a quick sob before turning the test over so they could also see the result. POSITIVE.

In obvious disbelief, both Andrew and Gloria were both overcome with tears as well and they both wrapped Monica in a proud, excited embrace. "You're really going to do this?" Gloria confirmed as she wiped a single tear away from under her glasses. Monica stared back at her charge through blurred vision as well and nodded. "Yeah," she breathed in disbelief of what she was saying, "I'm going to have a baby." But even as the words escaped her mouth, they brought an entirely new set of tears to her hazel eyes. Andrew rushed forward again and embraced her, kissing the top of her head lovingly. It was just all so hard to take in. Monica was pregnant. Monica was going to have a baby!

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered in her ear but then he did something that almost made Monica laugh out loud. He slid his embrace down from her shoulders until he was on his knees on the bathroom floor with his arms wrapped around her waist and his cheek was resting against her still-flat stomach. "Hi baby."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hello, Mike?" Monica greeted as she heard the young man's voice pick up on the other end of the phone. "It's Monica." She told him quickly in an excitable voice, though she really didn't have to, as her distinct, Irish accent gave her away immediately. Mike and Abby had known that Monica would be taking a pregnancy test soon and had been waiting for a call for two days now. Monica promised to let them know as soon as she did.

"And?" He pressed after a lengthy, expectant silence. Monica took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell him. But after taking a brief pause, she realized she was probably frightening Mike with her hesitance. So eventually, she decided she'd better just say it. "We're having a baby!" She announced proudly as her free hand strayed almost automatically to her belly. She could hear Mike draw in a sharp breath and shout for Abby to tell her the good news. When he did, Monica could hear excited screaming from Abby on the other end of the phone before Mike came back on and told Monica that she just had to come over as soon as she could. She laughed out loud and promised to go over right now.

Hanging up the receiver, Monica turned back to Andrew and Gloria, who were still wearing big smiles of excitement. It was just too hard to believe. Andrew stepped forward yet again and placed a gentle hand on Monica's stomach again. He knew that the baby was still too small to really feel, but it still felt amazing just to do it.

"They want me to go over and see them right away." Monica informed her friends, still beaming broadly. Andrew chuckled and sighed contentedly as he removed his hand from her belly and kissed the top of her head lovingly. Monica smiled thanks and squeezed her friend's hand in return. "I'll be back later." She finished before giving both Gloria and Andrew one more hug and racing for the door of their apartment. She waved one last goodbye and disappeared out into the hallway. Andrew and Gloria watched her go and exchanged amazed glances when she was gone.

Monica hurried downstairs and out onto the street, whispering thanks up to the heavens the entire way. She could easily walk to the Tuckers' and she decided she was in the mood to do so as she reached the road and turned left in the direction of the Tuckers'. But when she reached about the halfway point, she noted a woman striding in a fast, important-seeming gate approaching her. She looked familiar. Was that who she thought it was? It was! Unmistakable. The salt-and-pepper curls, broad frame and dark skin gave her away immediately.

Monica stopped dead in her tracks, suddenly realizing what she had to do as Tess waved a hello from where she was on the sidewalk and began to walk faster when she saw her old pupil. Monica desperately tried to conjure up some starting note as to how to tell her supervisor what had happened. All excitement suddenly drained from her as Tess finally reached her and gave her a quick hug hello. "Hey, baby." She greeted with a wide smile. It was clear enough that she knew absolutely nothing about what had been going on. Monica returned the smile briefly and awaited an explanation as to why Tess was here before she said anything about her own business.

"Well, I was told to come here and see you. What do you need?" Tess released the exact words that Monica dreaded hearing, but now that she had heard them, there was only one way to tell her. "Well…Tess…actually…there's something I need to speak with you about." Monica stammered to begin, although it wasn't as difficult as she had expected. Perhaps because she was so numbed with happiness and excitement to actually realize that she was practically on a suicidal mission.

Tess nodded with an expectant expression and waited for her charge to explain. Monica took a deep breath to compose her thoughts and then began. "Well, Tess, the assignment called for a surrogate mother." She told her old friend quickly, seriously hoping that she would figure out the rest herself. Unfortunately for Monica, she didn't. "Yeah." She nodded in semi-understanding. "What's the matter, didn't you get one?" She pried, clearly not catching Monica's meaning. So Monica forced herself to continue. "Oh, I got one." Now she was just digging around in her mind, desperately trying to come up with an explanation. "But…Tess…" She was beginning to stutter again and Tess raised her eyebrows in anticipation. "What is it Miss Wings? Spit it out!" She snapped impatiently as she watched her trainee struggle with words.

Monica then took a deep breath one more time before emphasizing her point. She then reached out and took Tess' hand, which she then placed softly over her stomach. She knew there was nothing really there yet to feel, but she hoped her supervisor would at least get the point, which she did. She _definitely _did. "You've got a lot of explaining to do Angel Girl."

To be continued…

Coming soon: Surrogate Angel - Part 2: The sequel


End file.
